Out Comes The Darkness
by XiaraRain
Summary: After all the suffering Naraku caused him, Kohaku has finally found happiness. But, when the woman he loves falls into the clutches of grave danger, will Kohaku lose everything that gives him joy and once again be thrust into darkness? This story takes place eight years after the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Here is a story featuring Kohaku. I got the idea for this while I was writing my other story, 'Dancing In My Heart', and some events from the two stories will merge, as this one takes place during and after the other. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!

Out Comes The Darkness

Chapter 1: A Slayer's Battle

He felt a cold wash cloth gently being dabbed on his forehead. He knew he was lying on a cot, and there was someone administering to his wounds. Kohaku slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He turned his head so that he could see the person who was taking care of him.

It was a girl who was slightly younger than he was. There were tiny, pink flowers in her long, jet black hair, which was partially up in a loose bun on top of her head. The rest hung down in strands, framing her face and falling along her back. Her dark, blue eyes widened when he turned to look at her.

"You're finally awake," she said in a soft, sweet voice.

"W-where am I?" Kohaku asked, feeling disoriented.

"You're in the village infirmary," she replied. "Don't you remember fighting those demons for us?"

"Oh, that's right; I was hired to slay the demons that were terrorizing this village." He inspected himself to assess his injuries. His left arm was bandaged, there was a gash in his forehead, he felt sore and bruised in several places, and he had a broken rib.

"You were unconscious when the men found you. You were a bit beaten up, but nothing too serious. You'll be back to normal soon."

Kohaku gasped and tried to sit up. "Kirara! Where's Kirara? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping over there," the girl said and pointed to the other side of the room. Kirara was curled up on a pile of blankets and sound asleep. She had also sustained injuries and had been bandaged. Kohaku relaxed and lay back down.

"Ah, Kohaku, you're awake!" A man said as he entered the room. He was tall and heavily built, and he spoke loudly. Kohaku recognized him as Seiji, the village leader. "Are you feeling better now?" Seiji pulled a chair to the side of Kohaku's cot and sat down.

"Yes sir. I'm still a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"I'm happy to hear that!" Seiji gave a broad smile. "On behalf of the village, I thank you, Kohaku, for saving us all from those three demons. We can return to our peaceful way of life now that you've rid us of them."

While Seiji was praising Kohaku for his heroic feat, Kohaku stole a few glances at the girl who had been tending to him. Her tanned skin appeared flawless. She had full, red lips and long, dark eye lashes. Her eyes met his, and he quickly looked away. _She's beautiful_, he thought.

"I've got your payment right here," Seiji said as he produced a sack of coins and placed it beside Kohaku. "But I feel like we owe you much more."

"I couldn't ask for anything more," Kohaku said, humbly. "Enough money to survive is all I require."

"At least stay with us until you are recovered." Seiji insisted.

Kohaku stole a quick glance at the girl and said, "I think I'll do that."

"Great!" Seiji rested his elbows on his thighs so that he could lean closer to Kohaku. "Now, I would like to hear the story of how you fought those demons!"

"I'll do my best to recount what happened," Kohaku said and cleared his throat.

_(Flashback…)_

Stealthily, Kohaku and Kirara crept through the forest underbrush. Only the moonlight pooling through the leaves and branches allowed them to see in the darkness. Kirara was in her full size, while Kohaku carried his chain-sickle and wore his gas mask. They were prepared for battle.

Following the scent of the three demons, Kirara led the way. When she flattened herself on the ground, Kohaku did the same. Kohaku carefully moved aside some of the shrubbery that was concealing them so that he could see what was a few yards in front of them.

The three beastly youkai were gathered in a small clearing. The largest of them had the head, chest, and front legs of a dragon, while her rear end was that of a horse. Her front feet were large and clawed, and her hind legs had hoofed feet. Her entire body was covered in shaggy, dark blue hair. She lacked the scales and wings found on most dragons. Kohaku identified her as the leader of the group, and she was called Ruka.

Next to her was Takeshi, a much smaller demon. He had a slender body with thick horns protruding from the top of his head. His bulging, yellow eyes were disproportionately large to the rest of his body. The third youkai, Iwao, stood upright on his hind legs. He had bulky skin and a face resembling that of a boar's, including tusks. He was terribly ugly and held a wooden club.

The three demons were noisily devouring a mangled carcass. A sick feeling pervaded Kohaku when he realized the body was that of a man who had gone missing from the village. _So there is no hope for his safe return_, Kohaku thought. This is why the youkai had been terrorizing the village; they wanted food, and they had already taken several lives.

Although this scene was very distressing, it allowed Kohaku an advantage over the demons. While they were distracted by their meal, he and Kirara could attack them by surprise.

Kohaku brought his lips close to Kirara's ears, and as softly as he could, whispered, "Go around to the other side of them, and we'll attack them from both sides." Kirara swiftly made her way to the other side of the clearing, circumventing the youkai.

Before she made it all the way to the other end, Kohaku regretted sending her over there. Kirara was not able to move quietly enough. At the slightest sound, Ruka snapped her head up and grunted, alerting the other two. Kirara crouched low to the ground, attempting to hide herself.

"Who's there?" Ruka had a female voice, yet it was deep and gruff. "Show yourself!"

In a hissing, raspy voice, Takeshi said, "If you don't come out, we'll drag you out and kill you!"

Kirara remained where she was, not moving a muscle. The three hideous demons began advancing in her direction. They had their backs to Kohaku, and he saw this moment as his opportunity to attack from behind.

He bolted up from the ground and dashed forward. Brandishing his chain-sickle, Kohaku ran after the demons. They were getting dangerously close to Kirara, so he flung the bladed end of his weapon at the nearest youkai. It struck Iwao.

He howled, but it was a noise made more from anger than pain. His thick skin prevented the blade from doing much damage. He grasped the weapon and jerked it out of his shoulder, screaming, "Who dares hurt me!" His voice was gravelly and sounded muffled.

The other two turned around at the commotion. Now the three were approaching Kohaku, and Iwao still held Kohaku's blade. His grip was too strong for Kohaku to yank it away from him. "Who are you?" Ruka demanded.

"I'm a demon slayer!" Kohaku shouted. "I've come to exact revenge for the villagers you have killed!"

Ruka let out an evil chuckle. "You measly little human, you think you can defeat us? Don't you know mortals are nothing but food for demons?"

Kohaku was slowly backing away now. "That's not true! You will pay for what you've done!"

Suddenly Kirara charged out of her hiding place and pounced on Iwao's back. The surprised youkai was distracted enough for Kohaku to pull his sickle blade out of Iwao's grasp.

Iwao raised his club, intending to smash the cat demon on his back. Kirara leapt away from him before he could hit her. She went after Takeshi, but he quickly darted away.

Ruka barreled toward Kohaku, who dodged out of the way just in time. As she was reeling around to charge at him again, Kohaku slung his sickle blade. It grazed the side of her neck, enough to draw a thin streak of blood. She growled and hissed. Her horse tail swished, and she stomped her hoofs.

"You will die, you pathetic creature!" Ruka yelled.

Meanwhile, Kirara was fending off attacks from Iwao's club. He kept up a steady stream of swings, snorting in annoyance all the while. He was big and brutish, but he was not among the most intelligent youkai. Takeshi used his long tail as a whip and managed to strike Kirara across her hind leg.

She yowled in fury and swiped at the smaller youkai with her flaming paws. Once again he was too swift and dodged her attack. He scrambled up the nearest tree, thinking he was out of her reach.

Kirara soared up after Takeshi, leaving Iwao behind. Takeshi disappeared amongst the leaves. For a moment, Kirara did not know where he was. Then, as she landed on a branch, Takeshi burst forward and rammed her with his horns.

She growled, but she did not let the pain slow her down. This time she snatched Takeshi up by the neck, clamping him between her powerful jaws. Down below, Iwao repeatedly smashed the trunk of the tree with his club. As he could not climb or fly, the only way he could think to help his friend was to knock the tree down.

Kohaku and Ruka stood facing each other. She lowered her head, bearing her gleaming teeth and scraped the dirt with her claws. He maintained a firm grip on his chain-sickle, and his eyes locked onto her with a deadly glare.

With a vicious snarl, Ruka bounded toward Kohaku. He swung his blade, but she knocked it out of the way with her powerful, clawed foot. She then grabbed his arm in her mouth and sunk her teeth into his flesh. He screamed from the pain and wildly assaulted her face with the blade of his sickle. It gouged her cheek, forcing her to release his arm.

Kirara was still holding Takeshi by the neck, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. But he was using the last of his strength to scratch every part of her he could reach. Iwao had finally succeeded in chopping down the tree.

As it creaked and began to fall, Kirara leapt into the air. She hovered over the tree until it was about to crash into the ground. At the last second, she slammed her body into the tree, guiding it so that it would fall toward Iwao. The large youkai barely had time to realize that he was in the path of the falling tree. He was unable to move out of the way quickly enough. With a loud crash, the tree made impact with the ground.

Kirara bit down one last time on Takeshi's neck. He let out a final shriek of anguish before he was silenced. Kirara discarded his body beside the tree and then rushed off to go help Kohaku. Bellowing in outrage, Iwao tried to go after her, but his leg was crushed, trapping him under the fallen tree. Grunting in pain, he struggled to free himself of the tree.

Kohaku was holding his bleeding arm and trying to run away from Ruka. She caught up to him, and using her head, flung Kohaku into a distant tree. His side hit the tree with great force, and he moaned as he felt his rib crack.

Ruka was galloping toward Kohaku, but Kirara reached him first. He hurriedly pulled himself onto her back, and she took flight.

"I'm glad you're ok, Kirara! I got worried when I heard the tree fall."

As they flew, they could see that Iwao had freed himself from the tree and was limping after them, dragging his injured leg. Ruka sped past her youkai companion in pursuit of Kohaku and Kirara.

"Wait, Kirara! We need to go back and kill Iwao while he's still weakened!" Kohaku shouted.

Reluctantly, Kirara turned around and headed back towards Iwao. As they passed overhead, Ruka jumped up and swatted at Kirara, barely missing her. As they neared Iwao, Kirara swooped down. Iwao swung his club, hitting Kirara's paw. She faltered in her flight, but it was too late for Iwao. Kohaku used the blade of his sickle to lop off the demon's head.

Furious, Ruka charged after them. Kirara flew away from her, towards the edge of the forest. They burst out of the tree line with Ruka close behind. Now, they were on the shore of the beach that was very close to the village.

Kirara landed in the shallow part of the water, trying to put as much distance as she could between Ruka and them. The waves gently lapped around her ankles. Kohaku slid down from her neck and stood beside her, holding her shoulder for support.

Ruka was quickly approaching them. She screamed, "You will die for killing my companions!"

Kirara placed herself in front of Kohaku, guarding him from Ruka. The blue dragon-horse youkai jumped up over Kirara to reach Kohaku. She slashed his forehead with one of her sharp claws, knocking him into the water.

At the same time, Kirara sprang up from underneath Ruka and sank her fangs into the demon's belly. She shook her head and wrenched off a chunk of Ruka's flesh. Howling in agony, Ruka spun around and attacked Kirara.

Kohaku reached up, grabbed Ruka's horse tail, and used it to pull himself up. She paid him no attention, as she was engaged in battle with Kirara. He raised his chain-sickle up over his head and brought it down on Ruka's back. The blade severed Ruka's spine, and her hind legs collapsed.

Kirara grabbed a hold of Ruka's throat with her teeth and clenched her jaws tightly. Struggling to breath and losing a lot of blood, Ruka tried to pull herself away. She wrapped her arms around Kirara's neck, attempting to strangle the demon cat.

Kohaku dragged himself along Ruka's body until he reached her head. He saw her look at him with one, big, fiery eye. He could see her hatred, agony, and fear in that eye. Then, he swung his sickle and crushed her skull with it.

Ruka let out a garbled moan, and then she went limp. Kirara released her, and she dropped to the water.

"We did it," Kohaku said, out of breathe. "We killed all three of them." He was exhausted, and he had lost too much blood. Kirara gently caught him as he passed out. She pulled him to the shore and lay down beside her master.

(…_End flashback)_

"What a story!" Seiji exclaimed after Kohaku finished his tale. "You and Kirara were marvelous!"

"Thank you, sir. We were just doing our job."

"Not everyone can fight demons like that and live to tell about it. We couldn't even rid ourselves of them without losing more people. The two of you have done us a great service."

"I'm glad we were able to help," Kohaku said.

"How old did you say you are?"

"I'm nineteen, sir."

"You are very skilled for your young age!"

"I've been trained to slay demons my whole life."

"And it shows! That Ruka was a tough and nasty one. She was the reason we couldn't handle them ourselves."

"Yes, she was. Kirara and I almost didn't succeed because of her."

"Well, let's all be thankful that both of you came out of it alive and those demons didn't." Seiji stood up and walked towards the doorway. "I'll leave and let you get some rest now."

After Seiji left, the girl continued to apply cold water to the gash in Kohaku's forehead. He winced from pain.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I have to keep it clean so it won't get infected."

"That's alright. I'm used to pain by now. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome." She stopped cleaning his wound and gave him a sincere look. "I think you were very brave, and I really admire your courage."

"Thank you," Kohaku said, grinning.

She gave him a shy smile and said, "By the way, my name is Narumi."


	2. Special Place

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Narumi.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I like reviews ;-)

Out Comes The Darkness

Chapter 2: Special Place

Gentle waves rolled to shore in a tranquil rhythm. The bright sun reflected on the water, and white birds dove in and out as they caught fish. Two pairs of footprints created a path in the sand, winding around colorful seashells.

Hand in hand, Kohaku and Narumi were walking along the beach. They moved slowly, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Narumi let go of Kohaku's hand and took a few graceful leaps forward. With her arms out, she twirled around, letting the warm breeze catch her hair.

Watching her, Kohaku's breath was taken away. It was like she was moving in slow motion as her dress lightly swirled around her body. The light from the sun highlighted her gorgeous features and made her skin glow.

Narumi stopped her little dance and gave Kohaku a beautiful smile. Her blue eyes subtly traced up and down his tall body, and she admired his handsome, muscular build. His gaze made her shudder as he looked at her with his light brown eyes that were partly concealed by his bangs.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Narumi said in her musical voice.

"It is," Kohaku said and grinned, "just like you."

Blushing, Narumi stepped back over to Kohaku. She wrapped one arm around his and took his hand with the other. They continued to walk along the shore. "It's been two months," Narumi mused.

"I know. My wounds have long been healed," Kohaku replied.

"I'm glad you've stayed so long," Narumi said as she nuzzled her cheek against his arm.

"It's hard to think of leaving," Kohaku said and looked at Narumi. "I want to be with you."

Trotting in the opposite direction, Kirara passed them with two children from the village riding her back. The children laughed and urged their steed onward. Kohaku and Narumi giggled. "Looks like Kirara is enjoying herself," Kohaku said.

They came to a small grouping of rocks that formed a cove. Here they sat on the smooth surface of one of the large stones. Kohaku wrapped his arms around Narumi, and she leaned against his warm body. This was their special place. This was where they always came to be alone together, to talk, and to share their experiences.

They hadn't been sitting there for long before Kohaku suddenly caught sight of something large and dark gliding across the surface of the water. He leaned forward and squinted to get a better look, but it disappeared. He looked up to the sky to see if something had passed by overhead.

"What's wrong?" Narumi asked, noticing his odd behavior.

"I just thought I saw something."

Narumi followed Kohaku's gaze. "I don't see anything."

Kohaku relaxed and said, "I guess it was nothing." They snuggled close together and began to talk as they usually did.

* * *

Kohaku staggered and fell to his knees. He looked around him and saw the bloody, slain bodies of his father, his sister, and the men from his village. He stared at his weapon, and he knew it is with their blood that it was covered. He looked down at his shaking hands, also smeared with his family's blood. Kohaku was motionless and in shock as he felt the pain and guilt of murdering his own people.

The world seemed to swirl and pulsate before his eyes. A red haze clouded Kohaku's vision, and he began to scream. He screamed and screamed, incoherently. Through the din, a heartless, eerie laugh could be heard. Kohaku quieted so that he could hear where it was coming from. The laugh was remote at first, but it steadily grew more forceful and louder.

Suddenly, Kohaku could see a dark figure looming over him. It was Naraku, and the terrible hanyou was mocking him. "You are a weak brat!" Naraku spat. "You will have no need for emotions or regret while you are under my control."

"NO!" Kohaku screamed and attempted to spring to his feet, but he could not move. It was as if something strong and heavy was pinning his legs to the ground.

Naraku released another malicious laugh. "You are mine, Kohaku! You will never escape me!" Naraku continued to laugh while Kohaku struggled to stand.

The bodies of Kohaku's slain people began to twitch and make jerky movements. They dug their fingers into the ground and used their arms to drag themselves toward Kohaku. Their mouths hung open, and they had only bloody sockets where there should have been eyes. In a monotonous voice, they each started to moan, "Kohaku. Kohaku. You killed us, Kohaku."

"No!" Kohaku yelled. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He screamed and tried to get away, but he still could not move. The bodies were closing in on him, and Naraku kept up his evil laughter.

* * *

"Kohaku!" Narumi yelled and shook her companion. "Kohaku, calm down!"

The demon slayer was perched on the rocks. His heart was beating wildly, sweat had built up on his forehead, and he had a terrified, transfixed gaze. It was as if he were no longer sitting there on the beach with her. Snapped back to reality by Narumi, Kohaku shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I shouldn't have asked you to tell me about that nightmare," Narumi said as she comfortingly rubbed Kohaku's back.

"I have dreams like that so often," Kohaku said. "I'm haunted by the memories of what I did."

"You were under Naraku's control," Narumi said softly.

"You don't think I'm a horrible person for killing my father and the men from my village," Kohaku was unable to meet Narumi's eyes as he spoke of his shameful past, "and almost killing my sister?"

"What happened is terrible," Narumi said and placed her hand on Kohaku's cheek. She gently made him look her in the eyes. "But Naraku had complete control over you. I do not judge you for what you did." Narumi moved her hand from Kohaku's face to hold his hand. "Let's be thankful that Sango survived. I hope I get to meet her someday."

"You will." Kohaku smiled and grasped Narumi's other hand. With both of her hands in his and looking into her beautiful eyes, he said, "I love you, Narumi."

She embraced him and said, "I love you too, Kohaku."

They kissed a deep and passionate kiss. The calming sound of the waves and the warm sunlight created a romantic atmosphere for the two lovers. Sitting in the rock cove, their special place, locked in each other's arms, Kohaku and Narumi kissed.

* * *

"Kohaku, what a wonderful surprise!" Sango said as she came out of her hut, followed by Miroku and their children. Sango hugged her brother and asked, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit everyone," Kohaku replied before his nieces and nephews pounced on him. "And I have an announcement to make."

"Really? What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I'll wait until we have everyone together," Kohaku said.

"Kohaku!" Rin called and sprinted over to her friend. "How are you?" She asked and gave Kohaku, and then Kirara, a big hug.

Kohaku chuckled and said, "I'm doing more than well."

In a few moments, Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had joined them. Kohaku told them about his recent battle with Ruka, Iwao, and Takeshi. He described the lovely, seaside village where he had been staying.

Then, Kohaku told his friends and family about Narumi. He told them how charming and sweet she was. He explained that the two of them had fallen in love with each other.

"Narumi and I are getting married in a couple of weeks," Kohaku proudly declared. "The ceremony will take place at her village, and I would love for all of you to attend the wedding."

The group exclaimed their surprise and congratulations to Kohaku. "Nice job, man," Inuyasha said and slapped Kohaku on the back.

"But you haven't known her for very long," Sango said. "Are you sure you're ready to get married?"

"We need to get married soon so that I can leave her village and keep up with my demon slaying work. She is going to travel with me. I may have only known her for a few months, but we know we love each other very much." Kohaku gave his sister a serious look. "Narumi has made me happier than I've ever been since Naraku ruined our lives. Having her in my life has been the best gift I've ever gotten. I never want to be separated from Narumi."

Sango put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm glad you've found someone who makes you so happy," she said. "We'll all be there for the wedding."

"You should have brought her with you!" Rin said. "I want to meet her!"

"She wanted to come, but I wanted to tell everyone on my own," Kohaku grinned, "so you'll just have to wait until the wedding to see her."

Kohaku stayed in Edo for several hours, enjoying the company of his friends and discussing the plans for his wedding. As Kohaku rode away on Kirara, Rin and Kagome excitedly chattered away about the upcoming wedding.


End file.
